Alice Tullain
Character History Alice was born in Pandelle, but moved to Sathia with her grandmother. The reason she's so quiet is because both of her parents are gone. Her dad died in a mysterious fire and her mom strangely dissapeared one night. After that, she was sentenced to live with her grandmother. Alice kept wondering how her parents died, but she never found out...until one day. Alice met a mysterious person in an alley who told her that he was the one who did those things to her parnet, then he just disappeared. Alice has no siblings, so she's pretty much alone a lot. Alice wants to join FrostFyre to get friends, so she wouldn't be alone all the time. She hopes to learn a lot of things from joining. Alice self-taught herself to use a bow when she asked her grandmother to buy her one at a market and her grandmother only bought it because Alice had nothing to do at home. Since she doesn't have anything to do, she practices using the bow in a lonely forest close to her home. Everyday she gets better and better, and she even taught herself how to make a bow from studying her old bow. She made a yew bow and loved it ever since Character Appearances in Role-Play Alice is first shown to be sitting alone and crying. She was thinking about her parents, which made her cry. Then, a student, named Robert, approached her and spoke to her. She quickly becomes friends with him, but she doesn't know what Robert thinks of her. Then, a girl, named Teddy, talked to her introducing herself. She later finds out Teddy is in the house as she is. At the Quarters, Teddy and Alice quickly become friends. Teddy also builds up Alice's confidence in talking to her. Teddy suggests to fight, Alice only agrees because there was nothing to do. Alice, during third period, meets a boy and they start sparring. The boy, named Ryan, loses on purpose and went to take a nap. Alice wanted a challange, so she goes ahead and pounces on him. She tells him she wants to make sparring worth while and they start sparring again. After awhile of sparring, they end not fighting because Ryan starts bleeding. Later, Alice decides to take a nap but wakes up in a scream of terror. During fourth period, she decides to take another nap and during that nap she starts having some sort of seizure. She, later, recovers from the seizure and Ryan invites her over to his dorm. Once they get there, they start asking each other questions. After awhile of that, they both fall asleep together. Alice wakes up screaming becuase there was dragonflies around her face, but Ryan pulls her closer to him. She blushes and wakes him up. Then, they start playing Truth or Dare. Inventory *Yew bow *Silver arrows *4 kellos, 5 quesos Trivia *Alice was put in the Dazka house. *Alice, as seen in the Dazka Quarters, is very quick and quick-thinking. *Alice was put in the Non-Advance Classes. Category:Characters Category:Dazka